


Malcolm's Captivity

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alpha Gil, Alpha Jessica, Alpha Paul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ainsley, Beta Dani, Beta JT, Bondage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt Malcolm, M/M, Omega Malcolm, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Secret Deals, Secrets, Torture, alpha Martin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Malcolm knew he had to figure out the connection between the "Junkyard Killer" and his father. He just had to know what happened on the camping trip. Despite the warnings from Gil and even the Junkyard Killer, Malcolm just can't stop. He has to know, no matter what. Only he doesn't realize that his life has been a lie, and when the Junkyard Killer decides to take Malcolm, secrets are revealed that can destroy Malcolm's life and turn his entire world upside down. Can those who care about Malcolm help find and save him, and will Dr. Martin Whitly offer any help or help the "Junkyard Killer".
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Paul Lazar|John Watkins, Paul Lazar|John Watkins & Martin Whitly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Malcolm's Captivity

Malcolm couldn’t see anything, just darkness. He knew that his eyes were closed, but for the first time in a long time, he was not having night terrors. _Strange._ Malcolm thought. The darkness was a strange sensation, something he was not used to. Then a light appeared, but it wasn’t a normal light, it was into the room where the girl in the box was. Slowly, he walked to the box, part of him knowing he shouldn’t open it, but he had to know. His hand went for the box, and as he opened it, he couldn’t help but scream. His whole body shot up, and he heard chains rattling. Malcolm breathed, slowly thinking he was ok, but everything started to catch up with his brain. He looked around and could tell that he was not in his loft, but in a cage. His brain tried to remember what happened, but he couldn’t seem to understand what was going on. _It would explain why the night terrors were suppressed, wait! What did they give me!_ The thought terrified him, for he didn’t know what was in his system. It took his brain a few more seconds to realize that there was a gag in his mouth. _What is happening?_ He tried to move his hands to remove the gag, only to realize that the chains kept the gag out of reach. _What the hell is going on?_ Malcolm’s eyes darted to the sound of door opening, and he hoped that he could figure out what was going on.

“I told you to stay out of my way, Malcolm.” A voice spoke to him. Malcolm’s brain was slowly catching up to him, and the voice was starting to sound familiar to him. _Paul?_ It was the only voice that made sense to him. “But since you couldn’t heed my words, you are now my prisoner and so much more.” The last part of the sentence did not make sense to him, but it did make him start to panic. “I wonder though, do you even know what you truly are?”

Malcolm was now starting to wonder what Paul was thinking, or how stable the man was. He just watched as Paul approached him, and he just starred at the man. His memories of Paul were still blocked out of his mind, but he got a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. _Why do you have me? And what do you mean?_ Malcolm was hoping that Paul would remove the gag so that he could talk to him. A strange smell was catching Malcolm’s nose and it was making him feel weird. _Take the gag out Paul, so we can talk._ He hoped that Paul would understand what he was thinking, but he just watched as Paul kneeled in front of him.

Paul just starred at Malcolm, studying his prey in the cage. He studied the deep blue eyes of his prey, and smiled. “I really didn’t want it to come to this, but at the same time, this works out in my favor.” Paul continued to study Malcolm, loving the confusion, and wonder in Martin’s son. “Since you put the FBI on my trail, my mission is now harder to accomplish. So, I have to resort to taking you out of the picture and making you mine.” He reached out to stroke Malcolm’s face, smiling as his prey jumped back from the bars.

He didn’t know why Paul was reaching for him, and he didn’t want to find out. Malcolm didn’t want Paul to touch him, and he backed as far away from Paul as the cage would allow him. His heart was racing, and it felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. It just clicked in his mind that he was in nothing but his underwear and he was really trying to figure out what was going on. _What does he mean by making you mine? I’m just a Beta._ The smell hit him again, and his body was starting to feel weird. Malcolm shook his head, hoping that the feeling was going away. _Shouldn’t Gil have realized that I’m missing by now?_ Malcolm just starred at Paul, and realized that Paul was just starring back at him. He was starting to wonder how long Paul has had him in the cage, and how long he has been missing.

“I’ve been wanting you since the camping trip.” Paul spoke to him. Malcolm just wished that Paul would release him and take the gag out of his mouth. “But I thought your Father was training you to be like him. Despite what you are. And I was in talks to with him to have you as mine. He wanted a heavy price for you, but now I get to have you for free.” Malcolm felt his skin crawling, and the words that Paul were saying were not making any sense in his mind. “This really could’ve all been avoided, if you let me do my mission in piece. You may have caused a small hiccup, but I have found the perfect solution and there is just so much potential.”

Nothing Paul was saying, was making any sense, and Malcolm just wished Paul would release him. He watched as Paul produced a key, and unlocked the cage. The smell was stronger now, and Malcolm was starting to wonder what was going on. His eyes watched as Paul reached for his face, and he decided to stay still. Malcolm just concentrated on his breathing, feeling Paul’s hands rubbing along his face, and around to the gag. _What is that smell?_ Malcolm wanted to profile Paul, but whatever drugs were still in his system, were clouding his mind. He just waited as Paul released the gag, and slowly brought the gag out of his mouth. “What do you mean?” Malcolm didn’t know where the question came from, but he had to know. All what Paul has been saying, just confused him. The smile he watched Paul produce caused his skin to crawl even more than usual. As laughter began to fill the cage, Malcolm started to wonder why he was beginning to fill with fear, and why his body was starting to feel weird.

“You don’t even know what you really are, do you?” Paul asked. Malcolm watched as Paul reached for him again, and without thinking, he swatted at Paul’s hand. He didn’t have time to blink as Paul quickly pushed him to the back of the cage, and he felt his hand slam against the bars. Malcolm tried to fight back, but the blow to the head, and his wrists being restrained made it impossible. “No wonder why you’re unclaimed, Malcolm. That just works out better for me then.”

Malcolm was still stunned as he watched Paul release his wrists from the restraints, and before he could react, he felt his body being pulled. “I…I’m a B…Beta.” Malcolm wished he knew what was going on, but whatever drugs Paul had injected him, made it hard to keep up with what was happening. He had no strength as he felt his body being thrown on a bed, and a collar being secured around his throat. Malcolm’s body was starting to feel weird, and there was a fire burning down to his bones, something he didn’t understand. “Wh…what’s did…did you do to m…me?”

Paul’s laughter filled the room, and the smell was stronger, and it sent a tingle throughout his entire body. “Whoever told you that you were a Beta, lied.” Malcolm’s mind was foggy, and he couldn’t fight back. Paul’s hand was sending strange sensations throughout his body, and part of him didn’t want to fight it. “I discovered what you truly are on the camping trip. I even asked your Daddy if I could have you. Of course, he said no and even if he were to consider it, he wanted a high bonding price for you. And I thought he was going to make you like us.”

Nothing Paul was saying was making sense, and Malcolm couldn’t even try to understand him. His mind was so foggy, and whatever he was smelling was clouding his mind. The only thing that was making sense, was that he was a Beta and that Paul had to have done something to him to make him act like an Omega. “You can’t, can’t bond to me.” Each word was hard to speak, and Paul touching him was sending strange sensations through his whole body. “I…am…a…GAH!” Malcolm couldn’t see it, but whatever Paul just did to him, made his whole body feel like it was on fire. He felt color rushing to his face as he felt Paul removing his boxers. He tried to fight Paul, but his body had no strength to move his arms. _He must have given me some paralyzing agent. Or at least something to numb my whole body._ That was the only thing that made sense, and he just didn’t want to think about what Paul was planning for him.

“You’re an Omega, Malcolm.” Paul whispered in his ear. The hot breath of Paul and the words caused Malcolm to groan out. All his life, Malcolm was told he was a Beta, and he never showed any signs of being an Omega. He never went into a heat, and never once had an Alpha try and take him. That was why he refused to believe what Paul was saying, and yet, he was feeling something strange leaking out of him. “I take it your mother did all she could to hide the fact that the only son of Martin Whitly is an Omega. Or she was saving you for the right Alpha that would pay the right price.” Malcolm continued to shiver as he felt Paul’s hands continue to explore his body. “And if you were a Beta, you wouldn’t be leaking slick, now would you?”

Malcolm’s question made since, if he truly was a Beta, then he wouldn’t have slick leaking out him. His mind just couldn’t understand how his entire life was a lie, and how he had been able to live as a Beta. “GAH!” The scream was ripped from his throat, as he felt Paul grab his nipples and tightly squeeze and pull them. When he felt his captor release them, he couldn’t stop himself from panting. Malcolm finally figured out what was wrong with him, not only was he still suffering from the effects of the drugs Paul gave him, but he was entering his first heat. His body was no longer his to control, and he couldn’t fight it as Paul turned him over. “N…no!” Malcolm’s voice was barely above a whisper and he knew he needed to make Paul stop. Though his vision was hazy, he was still able to look at some of his surroundings, and what he saw, sent a chill of fear through him.

“I think we’ve had enough chatting, Malcolm.” Paul whispered in his ear. Malcolm couldn’t help but whimper as he felt Paul’s breath on his ear, and then felt the Alpha lick the side of his face. “You are going to be mine Malcolm. It’ll keep you out of my way, I can continue my mission, and when the time is right I will release you. But understand this, it will be at a time when you cannot testify against me, or even tell your friends where I am. Bond laws prevent you, especially if you are pregnant with my child.”

The words awoke something in Malcolm, and the fogginess he was feeling cleared. He knew that it was adrenaline following through him, and it gave him strength. Malcolm elbowed Paul in the face, and when he heard a groan, he knew it landed. Before Paul could recover, Malcolm pushed Paul off him, and rolled to the floor. He groaned when his body made contact, and he tried to get away, only to feel a tug back. Malcolm forgot that Paul had collared him to the bed, and he tried to get the collar off him. “I am a Beta! There is no way I am in an Omega, and even if I was, I would be damned if I get bonded to a narcissistic asshole like you!” Malcolm continued to pull at the chain, hoping that either the collar or chain would break. Everything in him was awake now, thanks to the adrenaline coursing through him, and he wasn’t going to give up without a fight.

“That was a mistake, Malcolm.” Paul steadily spoke. He rubbed his face, and smiled. His eyes watched as Malcolm was trying to get away, but he could tell his prey was getting weaker with each second. “Your first heat is slowly taking control again, and soon you won’t have the strength to stand.” Paul licked his lips, loving the scent that Malcolm was releasing, and it was reminding him of the camping trip.

Malcolm didn’t want to believe what Paul was saying, but he felt his body getting weaker with each passing second. There was no way he could’ve lived his entire life without knowing his own sex. The FBI would’ve never taking him, if he truly was an Omega, but he was tested and the test said he was a Beta. _Your mother did all she could to hide it._ Those words were floating around his mind, and he just didn’t understand it. There was simply no way that his mother could hide the fact that he was an Omega for as long as she supposedly had. His eyes travelled to the bed, and he felt panic going through him. Paul was slowly stalking towards him, and the gleam in the Alpha’s eyes sent a chill of fear through him. Before Malcolm could blink, Paul was upon him, and he felt a sharp pain in his face. It caused Malcolm to be dazed, and before he knew it, he felt his body back on the bed. He could feel Paul turning him over once again, and he felt something being secured to his wrists. Malcolm wanted to fight back, but the energy he had not too long ago, was now gone. “Get off me!” Malcolm’s voice was barely above a whisper, and he knew Paul was not going to stop. All he could feel was the collar being removed from around his throat.

“Less I have to worry about when I get to form the bond with you.” Paul gleefully spoke in his ear. “Just to let you know, when I drugged you at your loft, I made sure to mix in a little bit of a heat starter. That’s why you’re experiencing your first heat. Only trouble is, since it’s not your biology causing the heat, there’s very little chance you’ll get pregnant this time. Hopefully by your next heat, I can really work on getting you pregnant.”

Malcolm tried to pull at the restraints that held his wrists, but he had not strength. He could feel his whole-body quack, as he felt Paul’s hands work their way down his body. A yelp was forced from his lips, as he felt his butt cheeks being pulled apart and what felt like to fingers being roughly shoved in him. He could feel the fingers viciously moving in and out of him, opening him up for what he knew was going to be a torturous experience. Malcolm could feel himself panting heavily when the fingers were finally removed with a loud, wet pop, and somewhere in his mind, he knew what was coming next. “GAH!” He couldn’t help but cry out as Paul entangled his fingers in his hair, and forced his head up.

“You’re so tight, Malcolm.” Paul whispered in his ear. “I am so thankful that I get to be the first Alpha to take you. And once this bonding is over, I can get back to my mission safely, and not worry about you leading your friends to find me.” Malcolm felt his face being slammed into the pillow, and then he felt it. He could tell that Paul’s cock was at his hole. “In a way, I hope you always stay tight, and in time, learn to be obedient to me. Since we have all the time in the world for the training.” Paul laughed as Malcolm struggled to escape him, and without any warning, he snapped his hips forward, loving how inviting Malcolm’s hole was.

Malcolm tried to scream, but he had no voice. He felt Paul’s entire cock force its way painfully in his whole. _Stop!_ Malcolm screamed in his mind. All he was rewarded with was feeling Paul continue to force his cock into his hole. Everything felt like it was being torn apart in him, and all he wanted was for Paul to stop. Then he felt a worse pain, for he felt Paul start to slowly take his cock out of his hole, and he hoped that the Alpha was done. Before his mind could comprehend what was happening, he felt Paul snap his hips forward, and once again the cock was being forced in his hole. “GAH!” Malcolm didn’t know where his voice came from, but the second time was even more painful than the first. Whatever was torn, felt like it was being ripped worse, and he could feel the wounds start to bleed a little. Malcolm forced his mind to go blank, and he didn’t know how many more times Paul forced his cock into his hole, before he could feel that the entire member was in him. “No…no more.”

“We’re just getting started Malcolm.” Paul sinisterly spoke. “That was just getting your hole ready. Now it is time for the fun part.” Malcolm didn’t know what Paul what meant by that, but he slowly began figuring out. He felt the Alpha slowly pull out of him, and then forcefully slam himself back in. Malcolm could feel that the Alpha was settling on a pace, and then he just let his mind go blank. His whole life had been a lie, now a prisoner of a narcissist, and being forced into something he never wanted.

Malcolm gripped the sheets of the bed, as he felt Paul continuously rape him. Time was lost to him as he felt the Alpha’s cock move in and out of him, and each thrust feeling like it was pulling everything out of him. He could feel nails digging into his sides and could feel blood slowly making its way to the surface. Malcolm just tried to tune it out, but Paul was making sure that he was present for the whole thing. “I…I’m…gah…n…not part…of…of…gah…your…your…mission!” It was the only thing he could say as he felt Paul continue his assault on him.

“You are an Omega, living a lie.” Paul whispered into his ear. He snapped his hips forward and loved hearing Malcolm whimper out. “You were interfering with my mission. And now that you will soon be mine, that will no longer be an issue. I am making sure that I can continue with my mission and not be deterred again.” Another snap and another whimper, and Paul couldn’t help but smile. He loved how the sweat glistened off Malcolm’s back, and loved how the Omega quacked beneath him. Something he always thought was out of his reach, was now his, and Martin couldn’t interfere with him anymore.

Malcolm no longer kept tracked of how long Paul was raping him, all he knew was that he was forcing his body to go numb. He could tell the Alpha was running out of steam, and he could feel the Alpha’s cock slowly start to twitch. Malcolm may have only learned that he was an Omega, but he knew what was coming. Before another thought could cross his mind, he felt it. Malcolm felt the knot inflating, and that was the worst part for him. It felt like it was stretching even more, and that he was going to be torn in two. _There’s no way this can get…_ ”GAH!” He was wrong, oh he was so wrong. Malcolm felt the teeth piercing the back of his neck, where the scent glandes were located for an Omega. He felt his biology awakening in him, and felt the bond forming between him and Paul. “You’re now mine.” The words echoed in his mind, and Malcolm no longer had the energy to stay awake, and welcomed the darkness, not even caring if he was plagued by the night terrors again.


End file.
